


For a few Credits more

by TechnoLichy



Series: Overwatch: Untold Stories [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoLichy/pseuds/TechnoLichy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief short, Soldier 76 seeks answers from the runaway Blackwatch Agent Jesse McCree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a few Credits more

McCree sat alone at the end of the bar, there weren’t many people in a bar at 10am but he still didn’t want someone to talk to him. He drank his rotgut alone and that suit him just fine. Somewhere along his fifth drink a man in a black long sleeve nano armor shirt and a heavily bandaged face sat a stool down from him.  
“Jack.” McCree acknowledged.  
“...How’d you know?” he asked.  
“I didn’t, been saying that to everyone who’s sat next to me in the last four months.” McCree said with a grin. Jack just shook his head and took the bandages off his face. His face was all kinds of damaged. Huge red gashes cut across his face and filled with neat stitches.  
“Damn Jack, I thought Mercy would’ve done more for your pretty face.”  
“I’m dead Jesse. Reyes… Blackwatch buried Overwatch.”  
“I had nothing to-”  
“Bullshit.” Jack interrupted. “Thing about being dead Jesse… I don’t have rules anymore. I could gut you in the street and no one would be the wiser.”  
“Jack I-” Jesse protested.  
“Don’t lie to me!” Jack shouted, and Jesse realized the bar was empty except the two of them. “You followed Reyes’ orders and I know the things you did!”  
“That’s why I left! Jack I swear I didn’t do anything that I thought would come back to-” Jack moved quick as a gunshot and kicked the stool out from under McCree. He fell but as he did he pulled his big iron and was bringing it to bear when Jack punched it out of his hand, grabbed his throat and pushed him to the ground on his back.  
“But you did do it, didn’t you! You murdered, robbed, and sabotaged your way across the whole goddamn world! Don’t you dare tell me you didn’t know what he was up to!”  
“He-didn’t-tell-me-Shit!” McCree choked out. “I-didn’t-even-see-him-for-months!” He felt the iron grip on his throat loosen but not release.  
“So he put you in cells? How many were there?”  
“I knew about 14.” He reached in his vest pocket and pulled out a holographic memory card. “I’ve been investigating them myself. This is everything I know!” There was a pause before Jack took it. In an instant, as fast as it began it was over. Jack stood and offered a burnt and scarred hand that McCree took and Jack hauled him to his feet. Jack handed back McCree’s wheel gun and he put it in it’s holster.  
“I had to know for sure.” Jack said as a means of apology. McCree angrily dusted himself off.  
“And if you weren’t happy with my answers?” He asked rubbing his throat already feeling a bruise. Jack showed his other hand holding his high caliber sidearm. “Good to see your sense of Justice survived.”  
“Justice? Justice would be putting you down like a dog. You might have left because of the what they asked you to do but you did it for years without telling me. That was part of the deal when I spared you from Deadlock’s demise. I should kill you out of principle. Don’t talk to me about Justice.”  
“Then why didn’t you kill me huh?” McCree asked angrily. “Why are you doing this? Why don’t you just enjoy your death?” Jack got in McCree’s face until their noses almost touched. They glared at eachother for a long moment, both with hands on iron ready to pull.  
“I’m going to find every last person that had a thing to do with this. Every dirty deal, every unsanctioned op, everyone involved, everyone who looks at me funny. I’m gonna kill them all, and maybe one day when I’m not feeling as generous… I’ll come back for you.”  
“Vengeance? That's your move? What the hell happened to you?” Jack’s glare never faltered but Jesse knew his did. Not out of fear, Jack didn’t stand a chance in a fair duel, but out of mourning for a good man lost. Jack walked away to the bar’s door and turned back.  
“Vengeance… and answers. Reyes had help, and he had schemes that were bigger than Overwatch. I’m going to find out why. So I can write it on their tombstone.” He noticed a picture of himself hanging by the door. It was the picture they used for his memorial.  
“Jack I know you what about-”  
“Jack Morrison is dead!” He said putting his fist through the picture and the wall behind it then walked out into the street pulling up his hood and fading into the foot traffic outside.  
“- what about the people who care about you.”  
He sat on another bar stool and reached over the bar to grab the bottle he’d been drinking from and poured himself another drink. The Overwatch family was never a big fan of McCree, he was a criminal after all. And they all knew that’s why he was recruited. He had been respected by most of them but not friendly save for a few. But they all thought the world of Jack, and it would break their hearts to see what he became.  
Then he thought of Reyes, that bastard had threatened to find him the day he left but never could. Reyes was not the brain he thought he was, and that got McCree to thinking. If Reyes couldn’t find a well known criminal and runaway agent how the hell did he manage to single handedly overthrow an international symbol for good. It seemed impossible. But he knew Jack would go after him if he kept looking into it. If he didn’t want McCree’s help, fine. He might as well go back to America.


End file.
